


Умри ты сегодня

by Luche, siromanez



Series: Harry Potter: ultimate heros [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Death Eaters, Drabble, Drama, Fear, Gen, Psychological Drama, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Second War with Voldemort, Terror, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luche/pseuds/Luche, https://archiveofourown.org/users/siromanez/pseuds/siromanez
Summary: Драко убежден, что в сложных обстоятельствах каждый пытается выжить, как умеет.





	

Паутина прилипла – вытираю руку. Снова забыл про палочку. Яксли пинает стену подземного хода, поддевает ногой осколок кирпича.

– Так что, – спрашиваю я, – грязнокровки роют ход к магглам? Контрабанда?

– Или работа Петтигрю и его маленьких серых друзей, – скалится Яксли. – Чепуха, подвал старше Статутов секретности. Поднимаемся.

На улице пусто и буднично. Трэверс задержался, ест мороженое – говорят, ни в какое сравнение не идет с тем, что у Фортескью. Зато хозяин так и стелется: уговаривает на еще одну порцию шоколадного бесплатно, а Трэверс не берет. Видно, у этого типа, мороженщика, кто-то из родственников грязнокровка или маггл…

– Моя лавка тут со времен Большого пожара, – гундосит хозяин. – Запишите. Одна из первых на Диагон Аллее. На еще теплых маггловских косточках.

По-моему, он помешался.

Яксли посмеивается, пожимает плечами – не наше дело, у нас своя работа, каждый развлекается как может. Пир во время чумы.

Ловлю собственное отражение в витрине, сквозь меня просвечивает древко метлы. Вспоминается вчерашнее, а это уж совсем ни к чему. Украдкой вытираю ладони о мантию.

Мелькает ссутуленная спина, вздрагивает, когда я смотрю вслед. Фигура мне смутно знакома. Встречаю умоляющий взгляд: только не меня, не сейчас, возьмите кого-нибудь другого! Взгляд мечется, а потом останавливается: его, его берите! Вот этого, с мороженным…

Наверняка у него и с документами все в порядке, и мороженщик ему ничего не сделал, и сказать ему нечего – я только сначала думал, что таким, трясущимся, есть что скрывать.

Ерунда, нас несет, как щепки в водовороте, всех в одну сторону, не на что рассчитывать, разве что на отсрочку. И этот тоже… щепка. Болван всей силы водоворота даже краем глаза не видел, но вон как его развезло. А мой дом в самой воронке, и каждый день думаешь – может, я следующий, или папа, или мама.

Трэверс на ходу рукавом вытирает губы и кричит:

– Кто у нас дальше по списку?

Дома неожиданная суматоха. Тинки левитирует пыльные бутылки, столы в зале накрыты, все уже в сборе, шумно. Нас слишком много. Сразу ясно, Лорда в поместье нет и до завтра не будет. Хорошо, после вчерашнего всем не помешает передышка.

– Да мы вовремя! – Трэверс огибает стол, подходит к папе и включается в негромкий, напряженный разговор. Роули – вид у него шальной, будто он уже выпил – спускается со второго этажа, с ним насупленный Рудольфус. Беллы нет.

Яксли первым садится за стол, напоказ кряхтит, оглядывает зал, кривится и ворчит, ни к кому не обращаясь:

– Что ж все такие нервные?

Смотрит прямо на меня, уже откровенно посмеиваясь.

Я вижу маму на другом конце стола. Вечер несется вперед, как взбесившийся «Ночной рыцарь», бокалы пустеют слишком быстро. Эйвери пустился в воспоминания о молодости, пытается перекричать Рабастана. Им будто снова пятнадцать, и они в Хогвартсе.

Вдруг веселье как ветром сдувает, лица застывают.

– О, и здесь праздник! – надтреснутый голос тетки Беллы рвет тишину. – Чур, я главная.

Она обводит всех сияющим взглядом, на нее глядят пьяно и настороженно.

– Почему вы такие скучные? У меня… знаете, сегодня был прекрасный день. Правда, плащ испачкала, – Белла стягивает плащ, тяжелый даже на вид, набрасывает мне на плечи и слегка укутывает, с деланной заботливостью. Ткань влажная и… пахнет. – Ты сегодня заслужил.

И хихикает.

– Веселимся! Сегодня… я смерть, я чума, я разрушительница миров! – хохочет и добавляет кокетливо: – Да и вы не промах. Иногда.

Яксли смеется в ответ. Напряжение уходит, хмель опять берет свое.

А я замечаю, что испачкал руку. Что-то красно-бурое, отвратительное. Рядом, как назло, ни одной салфетки, вытираю ладонь о мантию. Мелькает мамино бледное лицо. Снова забыл про палочку. От выпитого и от запаха кружится голова, плащ давит мне на плечи, кажется, с него капает, но сбросить нет сил, страшно, и никак не выходит вытереть руку.

Пьют за сегодняшний день.


End file.
